


How Jeremy Came Out: The Boradwalk Boys Saga

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [53]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Aka Jeremy lies, feels guilty, and walks out of his closet wearing a bi flag the 3 part fanfic adventure because gay.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Lying Instead Of Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_some_gt_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/gifts).



At least once every week Jeremy and his dad made an effort to have a night where they just talked. And that was tonight.

"So have you had your first kiss yet son?"

Jeremy didn't know how to answer. He had. He had also lost his virginity too. This isn't about that tho. But he wasn't out to his dad. So his choices were:

Lie

Half lie by saying it was with a girl

Or

Come out as bi and polyamorous, explain what polyamory is, and how he has 3 boyfriends and how most of the time when he leaves them alone they fuck.

Like he was braincelling hard rn fam.

Then he thought that he kinda had 3 first kisses if that makes sense. One with each boyf. And technically his first kiss was with Michael accidentally in 7th grade that's a whole other oneshot because the author's headcanons still exist in other timelines.

~~~

With Michael, it was kinda awkward at first before it got fairly heated.

Jeremy was just being Jeremy. Michael out of nowhere was just like "Oh my god you're so damn cute I could kiss you right now."

Without missing a beat Jeremy replied with "Then do it."

"Wait legit?"

"Yeah."

The author still is bad at writing kisses so pls excuse this probably cringe.

Michael cupped Jeremy's face and leaned in. The feeling of their lips touching was like better than anything else either had experienced. But neither of them were experienced kissers so they were just making things up as they went. The whole initiation of this thing was semi-awkward and they didn't know what they were doing but it was still great and ended with Jeremy pinned on the bed.

~~~

The author doesn't feel she needs to explain that with Rich it ended with them fucking but minus the smut hErE wE gO aGaIn- *slams head into wall*

They were just vibing in Jeremy's room watching shitty Netflix originals just being fairly cute. You know like kisses on the cheek just because and holding hands and cuddling and that good fluffy shit.

Then Rich was just like "Jere?"

"What?"

"I'm horny."

Jeremy laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

After 15is minutes of silence filled with sexual tension Rich asked. "Can I kiss you?"

"Go ahead."

And we know where that ended. Also someone pls tell the author who tf tops. They're both bottoms liKE- (See end of chapter for diagrams)

~~~

With Jake, it was a much softer moment. Jeremy had just had a panic attack.

"And I just-" he broke down sobbing again.

"Jere, honey, I-" Jake was trying to think of something to say. Instead he cupped Jeremy's face and forced him to look at him. "Can I kiss you?"

Jeremy nodded.

~~~

So now that all the kiss shit has been established, back to Jeremy and his dad. Did you forget about them? You shouldn't have it was like 500 words ago.

So he opted to just bi up lie.

"No."

Jeremy's dad nodded. "Ok then. Any girls in mind?"

This time he didn't have to lie. He was dating three guys. "Nope."

"But weren't you into that Christine girl?"

Jeremy took a bite of the slice of pizza that was set in front of him at some point.

"I moved on. She never saw me that way. We're good friends now though."

"I knew you two were friends. You have quite a large friend group compared to a few months ago. But when did you move on? You've been into her since 7th grade, right? What made you move on?"

Lying was steadily getting harder. The whole story was that he realized that he liked dick just as much if not more than he thought he liked pussy and he got himself three boyfriends. "I just realized that I liked her for superficial reasons once I got to know her." Not a complete lie.

"What about boys?"

Jeremy's internal monologue went from "I'm not technically lying" to "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK HE KNOWS ABOUT MISSION TIME GO AS FUCKEN DEEP INTO THAT CLOSET AS POSSIBLE!!!!!" in like 3 seconds. Mr. Heere was just accepting at this point that his son was at least bi.

"I'm not gay dad." Jeremy's voice seriously cracked. "I'm just focusing on school right now." Which absolutely wasn't true. He was only passing because he now had friends that had more than an eighth of a braincell. Like Christine had 2 fucking braincells.

"Okay then."

They ate the rest of their dinner in relative silence and Jeremy went to go spam the group chat with fuck until someone calmed him down.

Actions


	2. The Chat Fic Chapter With Super Stupid Nicknames And Jeremy Spamming Fuck

After his talk with his dad, Jeremy opened up the group chat with his boyfriends. He was happy to find it had been renamed to "The Geeks And The Freaks And The Gays" over the last time he checked where it was just called Succ. Then Michael, Jake, and Rich changed their nicknames to "A" "Mother fucking" "Dick".

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: jere you good

Twinkie: no

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

The Pure Breed Gay: babe whats wrong

Twinkie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2yPnnDfqpw

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

What The Fuck Richaed: whos ass are we beating

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: ^^^

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

Twinkie: Fuck

The Pure Breed Gay: pls tell me no ass beating is necessary

Twinkie: no ass beating necessary

Twinkie: Fuck

The Pure Breed Gay: JEREMIAH HEERE WATCH YOUR MCFUCKING LANGUAGE

What The Fuck Richard: mikey stop letting chris steal your phone

Twinkie: i mean i shoulda been him

Twinkie: he used mcfucking

What The Fuck Richard: fair

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: ok can we stop with the fuckery and figure out whats up with jere

The Pure Breed Gay: can we pls

Twinkie: ok so my dad asked me if i had had my first kiss

What The Fuck Richard: and

Twinkie: i lied and said that i hadn't

The Pure Breed Gay: ok but why is fuckery necessary?

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: not trying to invalidate your feelings but it just doesn't seem that bad?

Twinkie: thats not the bad part dumbasses

Twinkie: lemme finish

Twinkie: then he asked if i had any girls in mind and i said no

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: good

The Pure Breed Gay: thank god

What The Fuck Richard: if you said yes i would've booted you from this chat and cried

Twinkie: guys

The Pure Breed Gay: yes?

Twinkie: babes

What The Fuck Richard: what

Twinkie: loves of my life

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: did we do something bad?

Twinkie: can all of you shuT THE FUCK UP AND LET A MAN SPEAK

Twinkie: Anyway

Twinkie: then he asked about boys and I was like im not gay

The Pure Breed Gay: i see

The Pure Breed Gay: that is the bad thing

Twinkie: ye

Twinkie: now im scared that if he were to either go through my phone or look over my shoulder while texting you people he would find out and i dont want that to happen that way so imma just come out soon ig

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: i feel like this is a time to give hugs so imma just like break down your front door in like 10 kay?

What The Fuck Richard: not if i get there first

Twinkie: sure?

The Pure Breed Gay: oh im already on your doorstep

What The Fuck Richard: if micha wasnt our boyfriend that would be creepy

The Pure Breed Gay: let me in

Twinkie: ill be there in a sec

The Pure Breed Gay: lEt Me IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

Twinkie: calm your tits im like 10 steps away from the door

Twinkie: jake if michael isnt here by the time you get here it means i killed him

What The Fuck Richard: what he do

The Pure Breed Gay: i started banging on the door and screaming LeT Me IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiNnNnNnNnNnNn

Twinkie: actually

Twinkie: babe how do you plan on getting here before jake

The Pure Breed Gay: you live the furthest from jere and your the smolest

What The Fuck Richard: fuck you too

What The Fuck Richard: let a bich dream

Twinkie: that a typo?

What The Fuck Richard: bi + rich = bich

Twinkie: ok then

What The Fuck Richard: u should just hide in ur closet and then tell ur dad to come upstairs and then just walk out and come out and then u b like polyamory means im dating these 3 and then we walk out next 2 u and b like hi mr heere

The Pure Breed Gay: rich that is fucking gold

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: i only just saw the last thing rich said

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: but ye

Jakey Suck My McFucking Dick: gold

Twinkie: that is ArT

Twinkie: walk out with the bi flag hiding in my closet wrapped around my shoulders like a cape

The Pure Breed Gay: Richard get your 5'3 ass over here

The Pure Breed Gay: this is the funniest shit ever

What The Fuck Richard: im almost there chill

What The Fuck Richard: but what is it

The Pure Breed Gay: jere's yelling at jake for scaring the shit outa him

The Pure Breed Gay: jake's trying to apologize and Jeremy is trying to accept that apology without it being gay

The Pure Breed Gay: and now they're slinking into the hallway to be cute

The Pure Breed Gay: im fucking dying

What The Fuck Richard: making my way to jeremys house

What The Fuck Richard: walking fast

What The Fuck Richard: walking faster

The Pure Breed Gay: ilovethem.png


	3. Its Bi Flag Cape Time ft. Jeremy's Anxiety

To say Jeremy was freaking out was an understatement. He was panicking. His mind reeling with every single negative outcome.

Jake and Michael were clearing out space in Jeremy's closet that was big enough for the four of them to stand and taking down the bi flag in the back so Jeremy could wear it as a cape.

Rich had one arm wrapped around Jeremy's shoulders and another rubbing his arm.

"Babe what if he kicks me out?" Jeremy's thoughts were getting too loud for him so he started verbalizing them.

"We'll beat the shit out of him if you want and you can come live with one of us," Rich thought a moment, "well my place probably wouldn't be the greatest and Mikey's would most likely be your best bet. Maybe Jake's if you wanna fuck all the time-"

Jeremy was too busy worrying to slap Rich's arm for the comment. "What if he doesn't approve of the four of us Richie?" He was now blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Then we'll tell him off and then take you with us for a while or something," Rich cringed. He really wasn't the greatest with this kinda stuff. But for Jeremy or any of his boyfriends really, he was willing to try.

"What if I get the dreaded 'it's just a phase' or the 'pick a side'?"

"We will shower you in affection and take you to Pinkberry and summon the girls to do whatever the five of you do together. Or maybe not. Wouldn't wanna disrupt their lesbian four-way-"

"Rich!" The two laughed. Jeremy pecked Rich's lips. "Thank you."

Rich had opened his mouth to respond when Michael yelled "Jesus fucking christ Jeremiah!! Since when did you steal so much of our shit?"

Jeremy blushed and looked like he wanted to crawl into the floor. Rich perked up.

"He steal any of mine?"

"Yeah. He's stolen shit from all of us!" Jake called from the closet.

Jeremy was over this exposure. "Ok 3 things. 1. It smells like you guys and shit so shut the fuck up. 2. Do we have a hole yet? 3. Stop rummaging around in my closet."

The clothing theft victims had an 'oh yeah that's what we're doing' moment and let Jeremy into the closet.

The four stood there. Jeremy being absorbed into a group hug complete with kisses from his three boyfriends as he stared at the message waiting to be sent.

He clicked the send button.

Your Child: Hey dad you should come upstairs. I have a surprise.

Spongebob No Pants: I'll be up in a second

(Jeremy's dad's nickname is Spongebob No Pants because Jeremy changed it and his dad never figured out how to change it btw)

Jeremy's anxiety spiked. So now the kisses that the accompanied the hug were followed by various forms of "it's gonna be ok".

That was until they heard footsteps on the stairs. They couldn't talk now so it was rubbing Jeremy's back and arms and squeezing his hand.

The door opened. "Son? Where are you?"

Your Child: just sit on the bed and wait

Jeremy siked himself up and nodded. It was the signal they had decided on so then the others could move out of sight. Jeremy opened and walked out of the closet.

"Dad. I'm bi and polyamorous. I know you know what bi is. But me being polyamorous means that these three lovely idiots," Rich, Michael, and Jake walked out of the closet, "are my boyfriends."

They awkwardly waved. "Hi, Mr. Heere."

Mr. Heere thought for a moment. "Ok run that last one by me again."

"I'm girls and boys and the four of us are dating."

"Ok cool. Got it. That's perfectly fine. Great talk. If I see a drop of sperm or a used condom anywhere in this house I'll kill the four of you. Anyway great talk."


End file.
